


baby you're the one I'm looking for

by Queerstargirl



Series: the pedestal gets higher (starclone drabbles) [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerstargirl/pseuds/Queerstargirl
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Can I tell you a secret?"





	baby you're the one I'm looking for

 requested by anonymous

Maxine Hunkel was the newest recruit for the Justice Society of America, the first-ever team of superheroes in the United States. While the group may not be as popular as the Justice League, they were the ones who inspired them thank you very much! So the team was primarily composed of legacies carrying on the tradition. Maxine fit square into that category as the granddaughter of the original Red Tornado, Ma Hunkel.

Courtney Whitmore was one of two teen heroes already in the Justice Society, which when she had a good look at the file during the initial period when the JSA had voted on who to extend recruitment invitations to, she was ecstatic. There just wasn’t enough heroes her age and man, was it getting boring to listen to the adults go on and on about their lives and not have people to relate to.

She listened to Ma’s stories about her granddaughter, most from when she met her for the first time the year prior. Ma warned her that she was a big Stargirl fan, a fact that made her all the more antsy to meet her.

Maxine was tall, at least six inches taller than the five foot and barely four-inch blonde she sat next to on the couch at the headquarters of the JSA, whom she only knew as the hero named Stargirl, and a redhead with freckles so light you had to squint to see.

“I was wondering if I could- I mean as long as it’s not a bother to you I know that wow you must be really busy and all, considering you’re an actual member and there’s so much going on right now but- this is totally stupid but I’ve been kind of following your superhero journey and I’m just really curious, so could I ask you some questions? Please?”

The words practically fell out of her mouth, as if she had no control over anything she said, and the blonde hero tried to bite back a smile, but it didn’t work. This girl was pure energy and honestly? It was rather intoxicating.

“Go for it.”

“Who came up with the name Stargirl? I just mean that you were going by Star-Spangled Kid since you started last year but then you changed it which is a weird thing to do. I mean, it doesn’t happen that often. Usually, heroes will go by the same name for years and years and years before changing it or even keeping the same name throughout even if it doesn’t fit, or sometimes they change the persona altogether. Did someone suggest the name change? They must be really special to you if you changed your superhero name.”

“My best friend did.” She started to grin, recalling the memory, “It was actually the first name suggested, but I thought it was lame. But when I got the staff, it felt right to combine the legacies.”

“She knows? You’re so lucky, I’ve never had a best friend before. I mean,” She closed her eyes tightly and scrunches up her forehead before continuing on, “I’ve sort of have had friends but it always felt one-sided and I guess that’s my fault because I just get so excited and overbearing and then they think that I’m being too much before getting sick and leaving.”

Courtney furrowed her brows together, then she studied the girl sat next to her: fiddling her hands in her lap and not giving eye contact, choosing to instead focus on Courtney’s staff leaned up against the wall.

“Who told you that?” The words came out softer than she intended, something she would never have normally allowed outside of costume. But she always prided herself on Stargirl being all of the good parts of her, which included the things she scarcely let anyone see.

“Who hasn’t?” Maxine countered with a slight laugh, still refusing to meet the blonde’s gaze.

“Well for starters: I haven’t.”

There was a blush and a twirling of a strand of hair from Maxine. Courtney wanted to tug on her own, but worried about it coming loose from the tight mask and pins holding it in place. She silently cursed herself for deciding to wear a wig as part of her costume.

“Well I guess there’s a first time for everything, I mean most people would have cut me off at this point because I ramble-”

Courtney opened her mouth to respond but Maxine cut her off.

“and I know I do so you don’t have to try and say I don’t. It’s okay, I’ve tried not to talk so much but it never really works out so it’s just something I’ve accepted at this point.”

Courtney shifted and wished that she could be in her normal clothes. A flannel and shorts were much more comfortable than her suit, “What’s your next question?”

She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed her eyes over it, she had a list. An actual list that had dozens of questions on it. Courtney couldn’t pick any out before it was folded and shoved back in her pocket before looking back up, “Who’s your favorite member of the JSA?”  
A laugh and a full metal mouth smile broke out of her and she promptly covered her mouth when a few elder members glared at her, each having conversations of their own with new recruits.  
Maxine let out a giggle as well, a giggle that Courtney realized she could listen to all day and desperately wished that she could.

“Well,” trying to gather herself together, “if you had asked me that before joining I would have said Wildcat.”  
“Why?”  
She shrugged, “I was a fan. I did boxing when I was a kid, and he was a major inspiration for me.”

Maxine nodded, tucking a piece of stray hair that fell in her face behind her ear, “And what about now?”  
“Power Girl. She’s basically my mentor now and I really look up to her.”

Maxine gave a wide smile, which made Courtney slightly distracted at the realization that she had dimples on both cheeks.

“I love Power Girl! I had a serious fangirl moment when I saw her and then when she asked me if I wanted to join, not that I haven’t been having a serious fangirl moment ever since I walked in. I mean, I just, I’ve always wanted to be a hero. Ever since I was a kid and my dad would tell me stories about my grandma. So I’ve just always looked up to heroes and was so disappointed when I never got powers. I know I have powers now, which I don’t get how it happened. I think it has something to do with hormones. But before that, I always tried to get them. I just wanted to help people so bad and thought it was the only way to do it. Which is really silly looking back now.”  
There was a pause, a pause that caused Maxine to bit her lip and look back down at her hands that returned to her lap after waving them around during her speech.

Courtney propped her elbow on the couch and rested her head in her hand. She allowed herself to speak softly again,

“Can I tell you a secret?”  
Maxine looked back up, wide-eyed and nodding frantically. “You can tell me anything. I know that I talk a lot but I swear I’m really really good at keeping secrets!”

Her enthusiasm made heat rise to Courtney’s face, now relieved that she was in costume because it would have been all the more obvious if the mask were not obstructing her facial features.

“I think you might be my new favorite member of the team.”


End file.
